Six Pac
Six Pac '''(also known as '''Six-Pac) was a robot which solely competed in the Pinball Competition held during Series 3 of Robot Wars. It finished third overall in this side competition with a score of 135 points, but was not selected to compete in the main series, and did not enter any subsequent series thereafter. Design Six Pac was a six-wheeled plough-shaped robot equipped with a lifting shovel and featuring a top speed of 8mph. It was very quick and agile due to its six-wheel drive system, but had minimal armour, and suffered from numerous radio interference problems which caused it to stop and start several times. These issues adversely affected Six Pac in both its Pinball run and its attempt to qualify for Series 3. The robot cost £1050.75 to build, and all the money came from the team. The robot had Kart wheels, two 24 volt wheelchair motors, Vantec speed controllers and a 12 volt motorcycle starter motor to power the lifter. Six Pac website - Parts (archived). The armour was Aluminium Monocoque Six Pac website - Design (archived). The Team Six Pac was entered by a family team from Bishops Stortford in Hertfordshire, Team SixPac. The team captain was Andrew Thorpe, who entered with his father Peter, who was responsible for the design, construction and engingeering of the robot, and his brother RobertSix Pac website - Team (archived). Qualification Six Pac attended the Series 3 auditions on Sunday 30th May 1999, the robot having only been completed the day before. Upon weighing the robot, it was found to be overweight, and the producers also described the robot as "boring" to look at. Six Pac did reasonably well in the driving test, but received damage to its front. Ultimately, the producers decided to select Six Pac for the Pinball tournament instead of the main competition. Robot History Series 3 Although Six Pac was not selected for the main competition of the Third Wars, it did take part in the Pinball side competition which was filmed and broadcast alongside the main series. It immediately knocked down one set of barrels, before escaping Sir Killalot and stopping just before the multi-ball release. After a few seconds, Six Pac hit the multi-ball release, before being boxed in by Sir Killalot and Matilda and driving past Sergeant Bash's 50-point target onto the arena spikes. It raised its scoop to knock down the remaining barrels, before suddenly stopping again as it spun, and kicking back into life for a clear run up the ramp. Matilda pushed Six Pac away as it went for the 75-point target, then Six Pac stopped again just within sight of the target, allowing Matilda to come in and flip it out of the arena with her tusks. Six Pac recovered from Matilda's attack to press Shunt's 50-point target instead, before finishing its run by going through the car doors and getting pushed by Sir Killalot. Six Pac scored a respectable 135 points, ultimately finishing third behind Razer (210pts) and Dominator (160pts). Results |} Series Record Trivia *Along with Eye of Newt, Six Pac's Series 3 Pinball run marked its only ever appearance on the televised show. *Six Pac was the first Series 3 Pinball competitor to navigate the see-saw ramp in the aforementioned competition. *If Six Pac had hit the 75 point target, it would have equalled Razer's winning score. References External links *Six Pac website (archived) Category:UK Series competitors Category:Pinball only competitors Category:Robots with Lifting Scoops Category:Pinball Warrior competitors Category:Robots which debuted in Series 3 Category:Robots from Hertfordshire